No quiero olvidarte
by Miss Malfoy1
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando las cosas iban bien alguien o algo tiene que separarlos? ESTO ES REALMENTE INJUSTO!


Hola de nuevo a todos... Espero se la estén pasando de maravilla. Esta historia va dedicada a quien amo: César... que en donde quiera que esté yo siempre estaré ahí. Espero que nunca se rinda... Ha llegado la hora de leer...  
  
Nota: La historia es una revoltura de canciones, las cuales son: Everytime (Britney Spears), Dreaming of you (Selena), Truly Madly Deeply (Savage Garden) y Halfway around the world... DIVIÉRTANSE!  
  
No quiero olvidarte...  
  
Triste, nuevamente mi soledad y yo platicábamos, nos hacíamos compañía y nos reíamos juntas. Era curioso pensar que todo lo que tuve algún día hoy está perdido... En el olvido. Era estúpido pensar que él se quedaría para siempre... Realmente era estúpido pensar que sería feliz...  
  
Come notice me  
  
And take my hand  
  
so why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Caminaba de lado a lado, me paraba en la puerta como esperando que él llegará... me dormía para verlo y soñar que otra vez estabamos juntos. Mi locura llegaba muy lejos, me estaba volviendo loca, mis ganas de verlo eran tantas que habría hecho lo que fuera por estar a su lado.  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Ahora recuerdo que nadie quería vernos juntos, ya empiezo a volver al pasado y recordar que nuestras familias eran muy distintas... ¿Cómo podía yo entrar a esa sociedad? ¿Cómo podía hacer para caerle bien a su madre sin siquiera haberme dado una sola oportunidad de conocerme?... Ahora el mundo ha ganado... Me lo han arrebatado y con él mi alma...  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
Me aferraba a mis recuerdos, los fines de semanas no eran lo mismo... Yo lo necesitaba, me hacía tanta falta. Tenía tanto por hacer... pero tal vez él me había olvidado y se cansó de luchar conmigo, se cansó de soportar a una niñita tonta, se cansó de los reproches y regaños de su madre...  
  
Recuero el día de nuestro primer mes... Me sentía tan feliz de verlo, que era lo que en ese momento me sacaba de todo pensamiento maligno... Verlo me hacía soñar, besarlo era como estar en el cielo... Que tiempos...  
  
[ FLASH BACK]  
  
- Me da tanto gusto verte mi amor... Hoy es nuestro primer mes y me haces TAN feliz, ya sabes que TE AMO MUCHO y que eso nadie lo cambiará...  
  
- Tú también me haces tan feliz Sakura... Y siempre te voy a amar...  
  
- ¿Lo prometes Syaoran?  
  
- Prometo amarte siempre mi niña hermosa...  
  
Un dulce beso y un abrazo sincero... demasiada ternura en aquel momento...  
  
[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]  
  
Ahora me encontraba sola... tratando de salir adelante, volando con mis alas... pero cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Abrazaba aquel oso de peluche que en su momento me había regalado con tanto amor y deseo. Una lágrima cristalina caía sobre mi mejilla, y pensaba en cuánto lo extrañaba... Extrañaba esos paseos por el parque, extrañaba esos suspiros que eran por él... Ahora el vacío me estaba haciendo sufrir... REALMENTE LO EXTRAÑO...  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Llevaba horas llorando, pensando en lo qué hubiera sido... pero ¿para qué pensar si él ya no está?... Si el mundo NUNCA entenderá... Extraño su sonrisa, extraño que me haga reír... Cada paso que doy es en vano, pues haga lo que haga la vida no me lo regresará. En mis sueños lo veo, y me persigue... me dice que me ama... pero entonces ¿por qué todo esto?... Parece como si yo estuviera muda, pues ni siquiera pude defender mis razones ante ellos, ni siquiera pude decir que lo amaba MUCHO y que estaba dispuesta a cambiar tantas cosas por mi felicidad y la suya... Porque ahora éramos uno solamente...  
  
Éramos como dos fantasmas... que simplemente aparecían, pero no hacían nada.  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ya no había más que hacer... me sentía sola, ahora veía la lluvia caer sobre mi cara, avisándome que la tormenta comenzaría... y que la guerra nunca acabaría. Mi ser estaba demasiado herido... y sólo quería que el pasado volviera... sólo quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba... Estar con él en lo más lejano del mundo, sin que nadie lo impidiera... Pero los sueños son... sólo sueños. Ahora mi vida estaba destrozada... ahora ya no quedaba nada.  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
Todas las noches rezando... para que las cosas salieran bien, y sin embargo no le guardo rencor a nadie. Solo pido que él vuelva... pero no lo hará... La lluvia cae sobre mí... no quiero estar lejos de él... No más dolor...  
  
¡ POR FAVOR... QUE ALGUIEN ENTIENDA CUÁNTO LO AMO!...  
  
[FLASH BACK]  
  
- Prometo siempre amarte mi dulce niña...  
  
- ¿Pase lo que pase me seguirás amando? ¿Me seguirás?  
  
- A donde vayas... hasta mi muerte te amaré...  
  
Un abrazo y una lágrima de felicidad...  
  
[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]  
  
Late at night when all the world sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me  
  
And say I love  
  
Cause I love TOO...  
  
Now I'M dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life...  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly...  
  
Ya no puedo ni un minuto más, voy a estallar... ya no aguanto está vida mía, me quiero morir... He perdido la batalla, pues tal vez él ya no me ama... quería tantas cosas... él tiene todo de mi ser... Nunca está solo porque yo lo amo...  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be you fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your lover  
  
And everything that you need...  
  
Mi amor está contigo... tal vez quieras irte, y si te amo te dejaré hacerlo... Siempre serás mi sueño, mi fantasía, mi luz y esperanza... Como puedes ver... estoy destrozada, ya no puedo seguir haciéndome la fuerte... Te necesito... TE AMO HOY Y SIEMPRE...  
  
Mi soledad y yo seguiremos platicando y riéndonos de nuestra suerte...  
  
I promise... I'll be always  
  
Feel the same...  
  
Halfway around the world  
  
I won't stop me  
  
From loving you...  
  
Halfway around the world  
  
I still be feeling the way I do  
  
And now I wanna hold you baby  
  
Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy...  
  
TE AMO CÉSAR...  
  
Gracias por haber leído este fanfic... Es una tristeza que cuando dos personas que se aman no pueden estar juntos, porque siempre habrá algo que los separa... En este caso quiero decir que todas aquellas personas que son pareja o que aman... luchen por esa persona tan importante... que no se rindan en su lucha, hasta que realmente sepan que aquella persona no los ama... Me da tristeza ver tantos casos como el mío, pero Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas... Para cualquier cosa: Historias, consejos, amistad o simplemente platicar... este es mi correo: berenailyhotmail.com Diviértanse, cuiden a sus amores... Chao.  
  
"lloraba por aquel sueño que habíamos vivido y del cual ahora tenía que despertar y volver a la realidad... los sueños no duran para siempre... quizás alguna vez nos encontremos soñando de nuevo, pero no podía ser una promesa... tan solo un deseo..."  
  
NAILY 


End file.
